1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power socket having a charging interface; in particular, to a power socket allowable for placement of a portable electronic device by leaning atilt against one side thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Upon using a conventional power socket to charge a portable electronic device (such as an e-Book or a tablet PC and the like), the power socket and the portable electronic device respectively need to occupy independent space, so it is impossible to lean the portable electronic device slantwise against one side of the power socket for space-saving purpose, thus undesirably causing disorder in user's working environment and inconvenience for user's viewings and operations. Besides, the user also expects to be able to hide the power socket behind the portable electronic device.
In addition, a variety of portable electronic devices have different thicknesses and widths; it is hence desirable to develop an innovative approach to allow various types of portable electronic devices to be placed slantwise against one side of the power socket.